


The Pursuit of Happiness

by Reiven



Category: Ikebukuro West Gate Park (IWGP)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi loves ice-cream. He also loves Jessie. On a scale of 1 to 10, he loves ice-cream at 7 and Jessie at about 4. But he also loves Makoto, and sometimes he can put aside ice-cream in favour of a good, old-fashioned beatdown, but he can never refuse Makoto. On a scale of 1 to 10, he loves Makoto at about a 9.5 and 0.5 only because he refuses to join his gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of Happiness

People think Takashi is complicated and hard to figure out. It may seem so, but he really isn't. In fact he's one of the simplest people out there, because when Takashi likes something, he likes it with all his heart, like ice-cream.

Takashi likes ice-cream because it makes him feel happy and when Takashi feels happy, his gang feels happy. So when his gang his happy, he is happy. So ice-cream provides happiness to both Takashi and his gang, therefore ice-cream would be considered the root of all happiness in the G-Boys.

Takashi also loves fighting. Because he's good at fighting and he does it all the time. His gang also likes fighting. So his gang members are at their happiest when their fighting and when his gang is happy, he's happy, because Takashi also loves his gang above all others.

Takashi loves Jessie a lot too, but not above ice-cream because Jessie doesn't make his whole gang happy and Takashi doesn't really want her too either. Jessie makes him feel happy in other ways than ice-cream, fighting and his gang because it's a personal, special kind of happy.

But there's nothing in this world that Takashi loves more than Mako-chan; not ice-cream, not fighting, not even Jessie, but his gang comes close second, because Mako-chan doesn't _just_ make him feel happy. When he's with him, Takashi feels everything; happiness, frustration, anger and even sadness sometimes. Whenever he's around, Takashi feels safe, because Mako-chan is the only person in the world that he truly trusts will all his heart, because its easy to trust Mako-chan; he doesn't pretend to be anything other than what he is.

So when people say that Takashi is difficult to understand, they just aren't looking hard enough, because Takashi is just simple and he loves simple things and sometimes, that's the only thing a person needs.

**The end.**


End file.
